


Carefully Uncontrollable

by Codeluluchan



Series: Big Brother Knuckles [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Drowning, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Based in the Big Brother Knuckles timeline between Part 1 and Part 2Shadow shows Sonic how to Chaos Control, but there's things Shadow can't control.





	Carefully Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one-shots of things going on around the BBK story, it could be read on it's own.

“You’re being too careful” Shadow critiques, looking down at a concentrating Sonic sitting cross-legged on his wooden floor. The hero had run through the snow excitedly, asking him to help improve his Chaos Control skills. And though Shadow was reluctant he didn’t stand a chance against the runners' insistence.

“How can I be TOO careful? Especially when it comes to Chaos energy.”

“You must indeed be cautious, but your concern over it is causing you to hold too much back. While not nearly as taxing as a Chaos Blast, Chaos Control still requires a fair amount of power to bend the energy around you in a quick burst.”

“But if I give it too much juice wouldn’t it go nuts?”

“Not necessarily, you are skilled enough in Chaos Control to make it do what you want, your use of it with a fake emerald proves that. Had you never had such practice I would be more concerned as you would be more concentrated with pushing the energy out than its actual control. Thus you should be fine as long as you go about it normally, just applying more force with only one” he instructs nodding to the red gem in his hand.

“Keyword being ‘should’” Sonic grouses under his breath.

“Is this all it takes to knock your ego out” he teases. Sonic narrows his eyes challengingly, then closes them once more to concentrate. He searched within, finding the familiar pool of energy of his body, then the vast ocean of the emeralds. He pictured the snow-covered ground outside, imagining the spot he would sit to watch the snowfall. He was hesitant but dives all into the power source with this image in mind.

“Chaos…CONTROL!” he pushes out, both verbally and spiritually, then vanishes from Shadows sight. He looks outside waiting for his reappearance, but only saw the white snow. When it seemed apparent he wouldn’t pop up he sighs.

“He must have overshot it” the lifeform focuses searching out Sonic and the Emeralds Chaos energy. When he finds it he uses his own Chaos Emerald to take him to the hero’s location. He didn’t expect to be slipping on a patch of ice by the bank of a frozen lake, with no sight of the blue hedgehog. Shadow checks the area again, sensing the energy was right in front of him where he saw a large hole in the ice. In a panic, he rushes over to dive in the cold water where he could see Sonic struggling to stay afloat. His fighting stopped, the bubbles floating up jump started Shadow to swim faster, grab onto Sonic and Chaos Control back to Sonics warm living room. He checks his breathing, finding it shallow and rattled with water, his heart rate slowing down by the second.

“Damnit hedgehog” he growls, going into chest compressions, keeping his strength under control to avoid crushing his chest in. At the 23rd compression, Shadow began to sweat, but ten more pushed a wet cough out. He pushed the slight figure to its side so that the water could more easily drain from Sonics lungs.

“Ch-*cough*-aos I hate water!” Shadow sighs in relief.

“Are you ok?”

“Ugh, I’m feeling suuuuper drained, but I think it should be all good. Might help to not mess around with Chaos for a little bit” he tries to chuckle but was stopped by a tickle in his nose. “Ah-CHOO!”

“Are you sure? You seem to be getting sick.”

“Nah, I don’t get sick” he waves off, Shadow wasn’t convinced. “For real, don’t worry about it.”

“We shall see” he concedes.

“So, you had to give me mouth to mouth?” he questions teasingly.

“Mouth to mouth has been deemed obsolete” he deadpans unimpressed.

“Oh. Yeah sure, totally” Sonic agrees with a nervous chuckle.


End file.
